Always Good For a Surprise
by JestersJoker93
Summary: A Fanfic for somebody on Tumblr. Smut. Please don't hate me xD


Hiyah Guys :D

So I wrote a smut piece of Fanfiction today, for somebody on Tumblr.  
It contains Deep Throating (I actually had to look it up, I'm waaay to innocent xD) and of course MalexMale.

I can't write smut, so sorry if this is crap xD I blushed all the way while writting and actually gave myself a nosebleed xD

So here it is :D  
Greetings  
Joker

Oh and also, a sequel to All Is Well That Ends Well is on its way :D  
Thanks for all the follows and Favs and Reviews  
I love you guys TT^TT

-

Always Good For a Surprise

Bilbo wasn't the tiniest bit startled, when strong arms grabbed him and shoved him against a tree. He had waited for it. So many nights full of longing.

So it was no surprise that he grew hard as soon as Thorin had him against that tree.

"I waited too long for this to be gentle!" Thorin growled and grabbed between Bilbo's legs. Hard. Bilbo tried to stifle his moan, but Thorin just bit down his neck and growled: "I want to hear you scream my name…"

"But the others will hear." Bilbo said with a mischievous smile. Thorin surprised him. In their past couplings he demanded silence, so nobody of the group would find out.

"I don't care. You're mine. And I won't tolerate their gazes upon you anymore." Thorin growled and left a trail of marks on Bilbo's neck.

"You will hear me scream soon enough. But first…" Bilbo trailed off and ripped Thorin's tunic and breeches off.

"What are you-"But Thorin soon was silenced. Bilbo moved his mouth over Thorin's hard cock and all thought soon were forgotten. But it got even better, for Bilbo shoved his cock deep down his throat. Thorin growled loud and was sure that everybody within the next twenty miles could hear him.

Bilbo had to concentrate. It was a bit uncomfortable to suck Thorin's dick so deep in but he loved it all the more. Especially when he heard Thorin growl and moan. And finally, Thorin's hands gripped Bilbo's hair. Bilbo grinned.

And soon, Thorin began to fuck Bilbo's throat and he wasn't all too gentle. But Bilbo loved it, he moaned and growled a bit stifled.

"As much as I love what you do with your wicked mouth, I want to fuck you now. I've waited way too long now!" Thorin growled and pulled his hard member out of Bilbo's mouth.

"What a pity… That wicked mouth of mine could have done way more things…" Bilbo grinned seductive and Thorin lost it.

"You're playing a dangerous game… My control is almost slipping!" Thorin growled and stripped Bilbo down until he was naked.

But Bilbo wanted Thorin's control to break. And he did, what he thought would do it. He bit down on Thorin's neck, a very sensitive spot. He draw blood, but Thorin didn't complain. He grabbed Bilbo hard and jerked him against the tree.

"You asked for it Hobbit!" Thorin growled loud and pulled the Halfling down on his cock, without preparation. But Bilbo's cry was a cry of pleasure, not pain. Thorin thrust himself hard into the Hobbit, and both of them were groaning and growling loud. When they finally met for a kiss, it was brutal. It was all teeth and Bilbo could taste blood. But it only increased his arousal. And when he finally came around Thorin he screamed his name loud through the forest.

A few seconds later Thorin followed, with an equal loud "Bilbo!" on his lips. They collapsed into each other's arms and were panting heavily.

"You are always good for a surprise, little Hobbit. I hope I didn't hurt you."

"Far from it. I feel rather…pleased." Bilbo chuckled and then added "Though I think we have to talk to Fili and Kili. They seemed rather pale when they left us a while ago."

At that Thorin burst into laughter and helped the Hobbit back on his feet and into his clothes.

"At least I haven't have to wait to claim you again… And to feel that beautiful mouth of yours around my cock." Thorin growled into Bilbo's ear and bit the tip of it. Bilbo giggled and Thorin slapped his butt. Hard again.

"Well, I think it wasn't necessary to put clothes back on." Bilbo said with a husky voice and Thorin laughed again, before he pulled Bilbo deeper into the forest….


End file.
